warrobotsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:MKsmashed/Bot Tips: Griffin
Welcome to the second edition of Bot Tips! This guide will go over strategy tips for the Griffin, the most popular bot in the game. Though I will admit that it isn't one of my favorites, I can't deny that there are some good qualities to the Griffin. OVERVIEW The Griffin is a heavy bot with 90k of health. It isn't much health for a heavy bot, so you must be careful when using it. It has the Jump ability and high firepower, which it probably why it is so popular (Heavy Bot + Jump + High Boom Boom = FUN). It has one light and two mediums, which provides a lot of different options. Though the Griffin could fulfill any position on the battlefield, it's really only suited to a few. These things really only should last until mid-Diamond, but some people are able to push them much farther. SETUPS These are valid setups for the Griffin: Knife Fighter/ Ambusher: 2 Orkans and 2 Pinatas, 2 Orkans and 2 Magnums, 2 Orkans and 2 Aphids Mid-Range/Ambusher: 2 Tulumbases and 2 Pins, 2 Molots and 2 Molot Ts Normal Knife Fighters: 2 Storms and 2 Gusts, 2 Punishers and 2 Punisher Ts, 2 Tarans and 2 Magnums STRATEGY There is one rule with the Griffin that you must follow: DON'T USE YOUR JUMP CONSTANTLY. Many players make this mistake. They use it right at the start of a battle to get a beacon close to the base, but then have to move forward slowly at the risk of having to fight Mid-rangers and Long-rangers. They also use it unnecessarily when they are about to kill an enemy robot that was pretty much dead anyway, just for fear that they might suffer a couple points of damage. Move slowly toward a friendly beacon at the start. If someone gets it before you, no big deal. Use your jump when you know that you'll be able to unload your ammo and probably take out a bot. Now for tips on each on setup type. Knife Fighter/Ambushers should follow the previously said advice especially. Move with a group of friends, at the front if possible, then stop behind cover. when you are close to an enemy, use your jump to come out from cover and unload. If you realize that you and your allies wil be able to take the bot out, move forward in your jump. If you're fighting a Mk. 2 Lvl. 12 Leo though, unload and then let yourself fall back into cover. If you're using a Mid-ranger/Ambusher setup, follow the previous advice said for the Knife fighter, only stay back when you are moving with youra allies. It's also good to jump to a high point and then use Molots from there for the battle, assuming you survive that long. As for knife fighters, all the above setups can do very well. Again, save your jump. Charge into combat without using it, and when you have taken significant damage, use it to get out if you know you are going to lose. If you aren't about to lose, use it to shoot down on the enemy, and they will miss with the remaining weapons that they have left. SUMMARY According to Pixonic, this is the most popular bot in the game. This is because you can't deny that it is fun. Everybody likes jumping around, and why not be able to deal lots of damage too? Just be ready for when you get taken out reeeeaaaaal fast... Category:Use Category:Blog posts